Aphrodite's Garden
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: One-shot! This scene picks up from Chapter 13 of my story "Love and Hate: Fire and Ice." However, instead of being fearful and nervous, Jenna is feeling quite adventurous and is all about making love in the garden. The only witness to this act of love is the statue of the great goddess of desire, Aphrodite. Read my Love and Hate series first to understand this outtake. (Content)


_This picks up from the scene where Lee is waiting for an important phone call (chapter 13 in "Love and Hate: Fire and Ice") and nearly makes love to his wife in the garden. This is the famous 'what if' scenario! Hope you guys enjoy...especially you, kmart92!_

_For all of you new readers, you'll actually have to read "Love and Hate: It's a Fine Line" and "Love and Hate: Fire and Ice" to understand this outtake. I should have clarified this but I didn't and I apologize for the confusion. For my recent reviewer, no this isn't a mistake, this story actually belongs under the "Pride and Prejudice" category. The aforementioned stories are my own renditions of the "Pride and Prejudice" story with OC's acting as Darcy and Elizabeth. As for the title of this story, you'll have to read it because I didn't have this detail in my original story. Sorry!_

Jenna's POV

I had no time to think. My husband gave me the steamiest of kisses and my mind absolutely went blank when he pinned me to the ground with his muscular body. I felt that pleasurable feeling run down my spine as Lee started to undress me. The idea of having sex in the garden was rather risky and dangerous but I was all for it. The garden was private enough for us to do it without interruption. Lee had been shirtless when he came out into the garden so all I had to work on, really, was his jeans and the shorts beneath. I liked to kill to two birds with one stone, if you get my drift. Lee helped me with that, though, all the while he was stroking me. I could tell that he was teasing me. A finger would brush over that sensitive area of my body, making me buck a little. I held onto his shoulders, kissing him as my dress went flying across the garden.

"Quit teasing me, Lee." I groaned.

I really wished he did. I wanted him inside me and feed that craving that I felt for him. I could barely tolerate his stroking as it was. It was so hard not to come off as desperate but my husband was driving me crazy! He chuckled as he finally stuck a finger in me. He took me by surprise, however, when he quit kissing me. I was confused but that disappeared when he took one of my breasts into his mouth and started to suckle like a newborn. I moaned in pleasure as he gently took me deeper into his mouth. When it came to stuff like this, he was the king. I sighed when he slipped another finger into me. My hips arched again in order to bring his fingers in deeper into me. He slowly thrust his fingers in and out of me. I needed more.

I was disappointed when Lee stopped doing everything but that was short-lived when he finally rested himself in between my legs and entered me. I loved the hard warmth in between my thighs. I believed that the great goddess Aphrodite would be quite jealous of me for having such a handsome and, rather, fulfilling man as my mate. He knew how to pleasure a woman and was quite skillful. I wrapped my legs around Lee's waist tightly. I felt his hands grip my hips as he continued to thrust. I felt hot and wet as we continued to make love in the garden. I didn't want this to end but my body was preparing to hit its peak and I could feel it.

"I'm so close..." I moaned.

This prompted Lee to actually pound down on me, which surprised and pleasured me more. I begged him not to stop even after I came. I felt Lee go stiff in my arms as he came as well, spilling his seed into me. We laid there in the privacy of the garden, among the flowers and roses, both satisfied and content. The air was warm and gentle. There

"We should do this again, sometime, Lee."

"Yes," He agreed in a deep growl. "We should."

I looked up at the sky before my eyes fell upon the statue of the great goddess, Aphrodite. She was truly the goddess of desire and this place was truly her garden.


End file.
